Return of Laurel Lance
by NeoTyson
Summary: Joining the Therapy fic trend for 5x10. Lauriver fans welcome, Olicity fans don't even bother. With Laurel Lance now back, how will things change between her and Oliver?
1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

 **Return of Laurel Lance**

*Arrow Lair*

"Hi Ollie." Oliver Queen couldn't believe his eyes. After sharing a drink with Susan and vented about his current situation, Oliver went to the lair to only to find Laurel Lance standing there alive and well.

He takes a few steps towards her, still in shock by seeing her in person, and says, "Okay, I had too much to drink because I know I watch you died." Oliver believes that his mind is playing tricks on him much like he was poison and saw the ghosts of Shado, Slade, and Tommy.

"I was saved. I saw this white light, and It's... it's just like they say. This angel, she- she reached out to me, but she wasn't an angel. She was my sister." Laurel begin to explain surprising Oliver even more.

"What?" Oliver shakes his head in disbelief thinking why Sara would keep this from him and how was she able to save Laurel.

"Sara-she-she had me teleported to the Wave Rider. They have this technology that fixed the embolism." Laurel continues to explain, but the information doesn't make sense to Oliver since he was there when Laurel died and none of what she said to him happen at the time.

"I was there. Everyone was there. Nobody saw a white light, and you didn't go anywhere." Oliver wanted to touch Laurel to get confirmation if this was real or a fake vision.

"That's because she hadn't done it yet." Laurel takes a step forward towards Oliver with him taking a few steps back scared of the possibility that what is happening right now isn't real, just like recently when he got trap in a world where he and Laurel were set to get married. Little did anyone know, Oliver hasn't fully recovered from that incident and all it did was make him realize that Laurel is the love of his life and he regrets not going after her when he had the chance."

"Ollie, Ollie I asked her... I asked her to bring me to your present. She gave me the same gift that I gave her." Laurel then gently place her hand on Oliver's cheek and rubs it softly before looking into his eyes and said, "She gave me a second chance."

Oliver's wall broke from the touch, for it cause all his old feelings for her come out, and he grabs her waist and kisses Laurel's lips surprising her. He pulls back quickly to apologize, "I'm sorry I.."

Laurel cuts him off saying, "Don't be. I need this too." and wraps her arms around to kiss him passionately. Oliver brings her body close giving into the kiss even though something in the back of his mind told him something was different about the kiss but chose not to listen because the love of his life is back.

However, they both hear the elevator and reluctantly pull away before Felicity enters the room to witness what happened.

"Laurel?" Felicity asks in disbelief.

"Hi, Felicity." Laurel greets her, though by her tone Oliver could she wasn't exactly happy at that moment.

"Oh, my God! OH! Oh, my God! It's a miracle." Felicity breaks down and gives Laurel a tight hug with Laurel giving one back and said, "I believe Oliver was thinking the same thing." For the first time in a while, a small smile begins to form on Oliver's face of the realization that Laurel Lance is back and hopefully for good.

* * *

*Scene jump*

"I thought Sara and the Legends were against changing history." Felicity wonders as well. Oliver for the most part just wanted to enjoy the moment of Laurel being back instead of drilling her with questions.

"Sara said that they figured out a way to bring me back without causing an uh..." Laurel tried to answer until Oliver spoke for her.

"An aberration."

"Yes. That." Both Laurel and Oliver turn to see Felicity staring at Laurel. "Are you ok?" Laurel questions.

"Fine." Felicity snaps out of her thoughts before muttering, "I just wish the Legends could bring back everybody we wanted."

Oliver looks down understanding what she meant while Laurel glances at two knowing something is wrong.

"What happened? What'd I miss?" She asks in concern.

"We'll talk about it later," Oliver said not wanting to bring up the subject of Billy's death right now.

"The important thing is that you're back from the past, which they brought you back from months later, and they just dropped you here. So weird." Felicity was about to go on until Oliver, who had enough with the twenty questions, interrupts her.

"Felicity relax okay, there will be a time and place for all of that but can we just enjoy the moment for right now please?"

Seeing a look of hurt on her face, Felicity nods in agreement. "Your right um do you guys want a coffee? I, um-gonna get a decal-decaf probably because of..."

Felicity left, needing to get some fresh air leaving Oliver and Laurel alone again. "Itis good to see some things haven't changed."

They both chuckle before Oliver says, "I'm sorry she's acting like that if you want I will get her to back off..." While he did have his suspicion on the sudden return, with everything that has happened, Oliver just wanted to have this one feel good moment even if it is temporary.

"No I get it I would want answers too if someone I cared about magically came back from the dead." Laurel rubs her arm softly trying to hold back tears that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

"You okay?" He sits closer to check on her.

Laurel smiles playing off her real feelings. "Oh yeah, I just so happy to see you again."

Oliver smiles back at her, "I feel the same way Laurel, and again my bad on the whole kissing you out of nowhere earlier."

"Do you regret it?" Something change in Laurel's voice as Oliver realizes that she is leaning in a lot closer to him and almost in trance-like wishing he can her lips again.

"Honestly, no I don't," Oliver whispers softly with his eyes looking at her eyes and lips.

"Good cause I don't either," Laurel responds in a seductive tone and pulls Oliver by his shirt and gives him a hot kiss until they hear footsteps and again having to pull away feeling more frustrated at Felicity's timing.

"Since you are back I figure we do a welcome back party for you," Felicity suggests in her usual Felicity like tone.

"That is if you are up for it?" Oliver said looking back at Laurel, annoying Felicity a little from the full attention on his ex-girlfriend then from her.

Laurel, enjoying the attention from Oliver, agrees with the plan. "That sounds great. I mean, I-I would love to see everyone and oh crap, I have to call my dad. He's gonna kill me for coming here first."

"Laurel, after you Uh, y-your dad left with Donna and, uh, it didn't go well." Oliver begins to explain until Laurel catches on quickly to what he was about to say

"He's drinking again," Laurel concludes.

"He's in rehab, but he's-he's getting better. He's getting the help that he needs." Oliver tries to reassure about the situation.

"Wow. 9 months, I guess I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Which is why we should invite everyone to come to the party." Felicity attempts to lighten the mood until a certain memory pops into her head. "John! Ohh! I came here to tell you, and I totally forgot."

"What's going on with John?" Oliver questions not liking the sound of her tone.

TBC?

* * *

 **AU: So I debated if I wanted to write this or not considering how upset I am at the show but I guess if you are reading this you know the answer. After reading "Green arrow vs. Overwatch & The Siren's Cream" By Andrus Tolero and "Punch block" by LycoX (read those stories if you are interested) I got at least, for now, the write some Arrow content with one being about episode 5x10. I don't how long this is going to go so don't expect this to be long term for this is just my therapy fic.**

 **Also, I decided to give E1 Oliver and E2 Laurel romance since well one it happens in the comics and two I love Katie's portrayal of Black Siren then E1 Laurel and wanted to show a difference in personality especially when it came to her Ollie which is why she's more aggressively flirty early on.**

 **I don't how long this is going to go so don't expect this to be long term for this is just my own therapy fic and if any Olicity fans want to attempt and flame be my guest because you are only going to push me into writing more of nonOlicity stories and will push me to bash her in the process.**


	2. Chapter 2

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

*The next scene shows Oliver visiting Diggle to tell him the big news concerning Laurel*

"I walked into the bunker, and she was just there like nothing had happened like it was some gift." Oliver express to Diggle from the other side of the window still in disbelief that his Laurel was back.

"My Laurel?" Oliver thinks to his self, wondering since when he started calling her that.

"How much does she know about what's happened?" Diggle, who is shocked as well but doesn't show it, asks in a serious tone.

"We're easing her in." Oliver directly answers.

"There's a lot to process. The recruits." Diggle mentions with Oliver chiming in saying, "Prometheus."

"The fact that you killed his dad." Diggle turns to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation leading to Oliver to sign in frustration from remembering that fact. "Tell me about it."

"How are you feeling?" Diggle questions out of nowhere throwing Oliver off guard.

"I'm all right."

"Oliver I know you better than that to where you can mask your emotions around me so let's try again. How are you feeling concerning Laurel?" Diggle restates his question wanting to see where Oliver's mindset is at.

Though Oliver already knew the reason why Diggle ask that question he was hoping to avoid going in depth since he still is trying to figure out everything concerning him and Laurel. "During the moment of seeing her back, me and her kiss. Honestly, in a long time, I just felt alive when it had happened."

"Wow, I'm sure Felicity had a particular reaction to seeing that." Diggle assumes only for Oliver to tell him that wasn't the case. "She didn't see it. We had stopped when we heard arriving in the lair."

"Wow, lover boy is already back at it returning girlfriend." Oliver could hear the sarcasm in his voice. It's no secret to Oliver that Diggle was team Felicity when it came to his love life and little did Diggle knew Oliver someone resented him due to when it came to their relationship it seems like Diggle most of the time would choose Felicity side rather than be mutual.

"Dig come on you know whatever Felicity and I once had, is now history. We both moved on for good reasons plus with Billy's death she's in no condition to be with anyone right now." Oliver said hoping to get Diggle to see reason.

"But you are in good condition to reconnect with Laurel after her supposed return from the dead?" Diggle argues.

"I told you we just kiss it's not like I put a label on anything yet. If anything you know me and Laurel have a long history so you can't blame me for feeling the way that I feel. No relationship is perfect, hell being with Felicity was nowhere near perfect, but I lasted as long as I could until she broke things off." Oliver shoots back making Diggle rethink his next choice of words.

"Oliver I know when Laurel died that affected you in more ways than one. I just want you to be careful man." Diggle responds with sincerely.

Oliver reveals a small smile before saying, "That's why we are brothers, always looking out for each other."

* * *

*At the lair*

After finishing up his meeting with Diggle, Oliver returns to the lair where Laurel already there waiting to see him.

"How it goes with John?" She walks up to him with a warm smile on her face.

"Pretty much expected he had the same reaction as me about you being back and all. Still trying to figure out a way to get him out." Oliver answers with a smile on his face. _"Oh, how I miss that beautiful smile of hers."_

"Don't worry we will. Meanwhile, since no one is here..." Laurel wraps her arms around his neck and right before she kisses his lips Oliver stops her.

"Wait, Laurel, don't you think this a bit rush?" As much as he wants to feel her lips again, certain things were going through his mind keeping him from doing so.

"Considering we don't know when Ms. Smoak will make a surprise appearance nope." Laurel jokes trying to go in for another kiss.

"Come on Laurel be serious." Oliver chuckles nervously. He isn't used to this much forwardness from Laurel in the past, not that he didn't like it, but he couldn't help but notice a difference in her behavior.

"I am Ollie. I missed this with you, and I can tell you do too when we first had kissed." She said softly before biting her lips while looking into his eye.

Gently pushing her away Oliver takes a sit and decides to address his concerns. "Laurel I need to tell you something that has occurred recently, which will explain why I'm a bit reluctant about us."

"What's wrong?" Laurel sits right beside him with and rubs his hand to let him know that she is here to listen.

Oliver takes a deep breath and speaks his mind. "A few days ago some aliens called the Dominators evaded earth, and we had to team up with Barry's and Sara's team to stop them."

"Really Ollie? Aliens?" Laurel asks playfully.

"After dealing with metahumans, it's not that hard to believe." Beforehand Oliver wouldn't have thought aliens do exist, but after his latest team-up, he would consider anything at this point of his life.

"I'm sure that was a crazy experience."

Oliver chuckles recalling the whole event. "Yeah it was, but we got through it, fortunately. So during the invasion one of the Dominator's ship kidnapped me, Thea, Sara, Diggle, and Ray and trap us in this virtue alternative reality where my parents were alive, Diggle was the Green Arrow, Sara was never assassin..." A flashback of his time with the fake Laurel pops up in his head as he slowly looks back up to Laurel with a somewhat sad expression and says, "and you were alive and set to be Mrs. Queen."

Hearing this causes Laurel to gasp in shock. "We were going to get married..."

Oliver nods his head and says, "I was so happy and seeing you in your wedding dress like you were an angel made it even better and believable. However, we all started getting our memories back and realize none of it was real, so we had to escape. It was hard for me to want to leave since in that world I had everything I wanted with my parents around and were married to the love of my life."

Telling her all this brought tears to Laurel's eyes as he continues, "I thought Felicity and I would work since I figure you had moved on, but I had seen too many signs that we weren't meant to be and when she called off the engagement. Truthfully I felt relieved in a way because we both at one point lost ourselves when we were a couple. Then the night you died, and you told me that I was the love of your life it finally hit me that with everything we have been through it always come back to you and that's when I realize you're the love of my life as well. The problem now is part of me feels this is some cruel joke and that you are not real, like I need reassurance that you are alive and that me and you can..."

Oliver didn't finish for Laurel quickly grabs his face and kisses him with passion and climbs on his lap. She rubs the side of his face and assures him saying, "I promise you that I am real, this is real, and I'm not going anywhere, Ollie. Let me back in so I can remind you how much I love you and want you."

This broke Oliver for he kisses her this time with Laurel returning the kiss both fill with passion while not realizing in the background a certain blonde girl quietly witnesses the two kissing and with tears in her eyes walks away letting the two enjoy their time together and plans for the party tonight.

* * *

*Later at the party*

After their heated session, Oliver and Laurel spent more time together until it was time to get ready for the welcome back party. The two met up in front of the penthouse not being able to take their eyes off each other.

"You sure you ready for this? I can understand if this is too much with you just coming back?" Oliver wasn't trying to come across over protective, but he just didn't want Laurel to feel pressure to have this party just because Felicity suggested doing one.

Laurel giggles from how protective Oliver is acting. "While I appreciate you being worry about me you can relax. It will be fun Mr. Handsome." She purrs enjoying seeing Oliver in a fresh suit.

"Had to step my game up for a confident woman who is looking hot as ever." Oliver flirts as the two share a few quick kisses. Not wanting to go too far, the pair enters the room arm in arm being greeted by everyone though Felicity wasn't too happy seeing them together but kept a straight face. During the party, Thea calls so she could talk to Laurel for a bit while Oliver gave Renee the short version of how the Lance sisters have a way of coming back to life. Afterward, Oliver prepares to say a speech and notices the tension between Laurel and Felicity.

 _"Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Felicity later."_ Putting that thought to the side, Oliver gathers everyone around and starts his speech. "A little over a year ago, I-I stood right here, and I remarked that I wished it wasn't just the dark times that brought us together. With all the loss that we have suffered, I think it's important that we embrace the miracles, too, and that we remember they are still possible."

Oliver winks at Laurel with Laurel returning one back. "Welcome home, Laurel." He announces with everyone lifting their cups together.

"Cheers," Laurel said. With Felicity watching Laurel drink her water as the first part of her plan now finish. On to her next phase which is determining if this Laurel is real or fake.

TBC

* * *

 **AU: Other than my busy schedule with now starting my pay internship as well as dealing with my other job and school, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this, but for now, I will still don't know how long yet. Somewhat surprised by the attention I have gained on this story since the chapter was short but thanks to those who follow, favorite, and review. So I saw the new canary episode, and while I already a fan of the actress before she had appeared on the show, I still feel like the new canary role should be for Black Siren just my opinion, but I wish Juliana the best.**

 **I have been rewatching 5x10 and found myself only watching the scenes between Oliver and E2 Laurel, and I couldn't help but think if this was a legit Green Arrow show that's how the episode would have been with the focus on those two. When you think about it, Oliver seems to be able to reach E2 Laurel, but of course, they had to remind us that Felicity runs things thus making it hard for Laurel not to want to take on the hero path at that current time. I also think 5x10 should have been a two-part episode because one at least we would have enjoyed more screen time with Katie and two it wouldn't make Felicity finding Laurel's secret so fast look cheap. That's my rant for now.**

 **As far as any possible CW content plans, I am considering extending my Oliver/Helena story (not a lot of the pairing on this site anyways), a one-shot series featuring Oliver/Mckenna, and a Flarrow crossover, for now, depending on my schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

*At the Arrow Lair*

After the party, Oliver went to take care of some Mayor duties and found that he is actually in a better mood than he has been in a long time despite the current issues concerning his life as Green Arrow. With Laurel back in his life, it almost felt like things were back to normal, especially with the idea of being with her again. While there are still some questions that needed to be answered about her return, Oliver decides just to enjoy the moment that is until he went back to the lair only to hear what sounds like Laurel's canary cry but more high pitched.

Rushing downstairs, he manages to hear the voice of Laurel speak saying, "Finally, it's about time someone figured it out. You know, I am so sick and tired of playing this weak, vulnerable Laurel. She's such a pill, it's pathetic."

"What the hell?" Oliver crept slowly into the room to witness Laurel use the sonic scream from her mouth instead of her old device. "You know, the one problem with my ability is that I can never hear my poor, little victims scream."

Laurel use the sonic scream again on Felicity until Oliver makes his presence known, by shooting an arrow towards her, to stop her from killing Felicity. "Laurel! What are you doing!?" Laurel turns around with a panicked expression looking at him, with an expression of regret. "I'm sorry Ollie."

"I'm sorry Ollie." She said before unleashing another sonic scream to make her escape, making sure not to hurt Oliver in the process.

Once Oliver realizes that she has disappeared, he runs over to check on Felicity, who was still shaking by the scream. "Are you hurt?"

She nods her head as Oliver thinks to his self as reality sets in, "That's not mine Laurel."

Later, when the team came together after the attack from fake Laurel, Oliver and the team receives the answer to who is exactly is the Laurel they were dealing with. "Ok. One thing I don't get well, you know, there's a list of stuff I don't get, but at the top is this fake Laurel seemed to know, like, everything. How's that possible?" Rory points out to the team.

"Prometheus. Cisco just sent this over. It is from 3 days ago, but nobody knew because no alarms were tripped." Oliver shows the video of Prometheus freeing Earth 2 Laurel. At some point, Oliver plans on having a conversation with Team Flash and Felicity about on not telling him about another Laurel being lock up on their earth.

"It's like he's a Dybbuk." Rory jokes.

"Yeah. I don't know what that is." Renee admits out loud.

"One question," Curtis speaks up.

"Just one?" Felicity asks sarcastically before Curtis asks his question. "Prometheus breaks into S.T.A.R. Labs, gets not Laurel, Henry Higginses her into coming off as real Laurel. That's a lot of hoops. Why not just kill you?"

"He told me he doesn't want to. He's proving to me that I will destroy myself and everyone close to me." Oliver explains to the team while trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Well, he's going to be disappointed, but we are going to put Black Siren back in her cage," Felicity said causing all except Oliver to look at her with confusion.

"Black Siren?" Rory questions her.

Felicity responds saying, "Every meta gets a nickname."

"Let's hit the streets. She is not leaving the city until this is over." Oliver commands in a grave tone before walking away.

"What are you gonna do?" Renee asks Oliver curiously.

"John needs my help as mayor. I will be on my cell." Oliver simple answers with a lot on his mind.

One was confusion over the idea that this Laurel that he was with is not on this earth, yet she seems like the one he knew besides some difference in her personality when it came to her aggressive behavior. Then there was anger, but not just cause of Laurel but how because apparently, Felicity was already aware of the other Laurel existence, the same woman who was upset at him for not sharing his secret about his son, and that Barry didn't personally tell him as well. Lastly, Oliver felt hurt that the person who looked like the love of his life turns out to be an imposter that nearly tricked him is working with the enemy.

* * *

*At the office*

After setting his plans to help Diggle in motion, Oliver begins to leave his office when he feels his cell phone vibrating. "This is Mayor Queen."

 **E2 Laurel:** Oliver, it's me-Laurel.

 **Oliver:** Don't you say her name after what you did.

 **E2 Laurel:** I-I'm sorry. What I did was unforgivable, but-but he made me do it-Prometheus.

 **Oliver:** What do you mean he made you?

 **E2 Laurel:** He threatened to kill me. You have to help me, please. Can you meet?

 **Oliver:** Where?

 **E2 Laurel:** The Black Canary statue. I'll be there soon.

 **Oliver:** Now wait... *click*

The call ended, leaving Oliver more confused than he already was. While he understands that Prometheus is a huge threat, this version should at least be able to defend herself due to her meta-power and not to mention, of what he has discovered Laurel on her ears has a track record to want to team up with dangerous people.

Of course, there's that other part of Oliver that regardless of the difference to his earth Laurel, he believes there could be good to her, and it didn't help that his deep feelings for Laurel Lance returned when Earth 2 Laurel showed up pretending to be the original version. Regardless Oliver wanted answers, and he plans on getting them.

Later, Oliver tells the team about meeting up with Black Siren, leading to a slight argument between him and Felicity about trusting her. Felicity was still sore about being attacked by her earlier, while Oliver points out that Felicity is getting on Laurel's case, while necessary, didn't help her case and that Laurel had a look of remorse before escaping.

The argument ended with Oliver suggesting to bring the team on standby, but as eyes on operation due to not wanting any chance to miss out on intel, much to Felicity's displeasure. With everyone at their post, they wait for Black Siren to show up.

"Any sign of Black Siren?" Overwatch questions through their radio channel.

"Not yet, but everyone's gonna stand down and do not engage for any reason." Green Arrow reminds the team earning an irritated response from Wild Dog saying, "Yeah, we get it."

"Yeah? Well, I say take her down." Overwatch proposes.

"Overwatch!" Green Arrow warns in a somber tone.

"You heard the boss. This is an eyes-only operation for you." She said with sarcasm in her voice.

Before he could make another comment, Green Arrow sees the target heading his direction. "I have eyes on." As Black Siren makes her ways towards him, Green Arrow doesn't realize that Overwatch cuts his radio off to devise a backup plan with the other members.

"Thank you for meeting me. I know you don't believe me but it's true, Prometheus threatened to kill me." Black Siren explains but Green Arrow isn't entirely convinced by her statement.

"Sorry if I don't buy your story, considering you're a very convincing liar." Green Arrow responds while keeping his guard for any surprise attacks.

"I deserve that." Black Siren said before Green Arrow continues.

"According to S.T.A.R. Labs, you'd help Prometheus, even if he wasn't threatening anyone."

"That's what they think. What do you think?" Black Siren asks curiously. Green Arrow wanted to flat out said that he agrees with them, but again that other part of him wants to believe that this Laurel is telling the truth.

"I can help you track him." Black Siren pulls out a tracking device, throwing Green Arrow off guard.

"How do I know this tracking device won't lead me into a trap?" Before Black Siren could respond, Mr. Terrific and Ragman, out of nowhere, attempted to take Black Siren down. Only to fail when she used her canary cry on them both. Green Arrow, with no choice, runs behind her and puts her in a hold with his arm around her neck.

"Stand Down!" Green Arrow yells trying to calm down a piss off Black Siren.

"Screw that; they attack me!"

"You want to convince me that your story is real, then calm the hell down, and we will talk about this in the lair. Don't make me do something I don't want to do!" Something in Green Arrow's words somehow gets through Black Siren's head as takes deep breaths to relax even with Wild dog appear with a look of disappointment towards his fallen team members.

Once things settle, they all return to the lair where Oliver begins questioning Rory and Curtis. "I thought I gave you all direct orders not to engage!"

"Told y'all," Renee mutters earning a glare from the two.

Oliver turns to Renee saying, "Thank you for listening to directions. If it wasn't for me, Black Siren could have killed you, and worse we would have lost Intel did that not go through any of you two minds!?"

"We know," Rory answers folding his arms.

"It's just- she, um, spooked us," Curtis claim, but Oliver could tell that was a lie until Felicity speaks up for them.

"You guys are terrible liars. I told them to move on her, but Wild Dog didn't want to." A look of disbelief form on Oliver's face not understanding why she would go behind his back and tell them to attack.

"I should have known the blonde that doesn't know her place would behind that attack." E2 Laurel said, rolling her eyes in annoyance but Oliver's focus is still on Felicity.

"Since when are they taking orders from you?" He questions her.

"I don't know, but I kind of like it. She had something in her hand." She explains.

"She had a phone in her hand." Oliver points out.

"Well, it didn't look like her phone, and I don't trust her, so I told them to move," Felicity explains some more though it still didn't sit well with Oliver.

"Felicity if Lau... Black Siren wanted to she could of easily knock me out with her ability during the meeting yet she didn't. Regardless, I had the situation under control."

Felicity scoff before Oliver continues. "She told me that Prometheus forced her to do this. Now, whether or not that is true, she was going to give us valuable Intel on him."

"It's true, though, thanks to the blonde's stunt I might not share what I know." E2 Laurel smirks at Felicity until Oliver gives her a serious look making her throw her hands up in sunder. "Just kidding."

"She's playing you, Oliver," Felicity said, bringing Oliver attention back to the topic.

"I understand that you're suspicious of her, and I know this Laurel is from another earth, that this is not our Laurel, but we don't know why she is like who she is. Are you willing to tell me that if this weren't a Diggle, Ray, or even Billy from another earth you wouldn't be willing even to try and see if there's a chance of redemption?" Oliver didn't want to use Billy as part of his argument, but he needed for Felicity for once actually try to understand why he makes certain decisions even though they aren't popular ones.

Catching everyone off guard except E2 Laurel, Felicity fights back her tears and says, "That's not fair Oliver she has killed people."

"What the hell was I doing when you met me and even now!?" Oliver shouts at her finally getting fed up with the hypocrisy when it came from her.

"If you are going to continue to be a part of this team, then you need to stop challenging every single move I make started with this one." He turns his attention back to Earth 2 Laurel. "Black Siren because you have valuable information I'm giving you one chance and only one to prove that your story is true, which means you will be on this team under my watch."

"Understood." E2 Laurel nods in agreement angering Felicity even more.

"You can't be serious Oliver?"

"I am, and it's already been decided," Oliver states to the blonde bringing out the cold side of him from when he first came back from the island.

"If you do this, I'm out for good, and I'm sure Diggle wouldn't agree to this." Felicity threatens with E2 Laurel secretly hoping she just go.

"Really Felicity?" Oliver asks not surprise that she would quit the team over this.

"No, I won't stand here and work with you while you tarnish Laurel's name."

"You have no right to say that considering I knew her way longer than you! Her last words were to find a new Black Canary and plan on honoring that promise."

Felicity shakes her head and in a dark tone says, "Wow, like John said awhile back. She's your blind spot."

Feeling the heat rise in his face, Oliver looks away and manages to say, "Get out." before he would say something he would regret.

"Gladly and this time I'm gone for good. I knew we couldn't work together after things ended between us." Felicity went to grab her stuff and vow not to return.

"Bye Felicity." E2 Laurel smiles and waves mockingly as she and Oliver notice Rory and Curtis walking towards Felicity.

"We are leaving with her," Curtis tells Oliver for both he and Rory didn't agree with Oliver's decision as well.

Oliver faces all three them revealing a cold expression. "Funny, I was thinking about kicking you both off the team because of your actions tonight, yet you two made that choice easier for me. We will agree not to reveal our identities to the public, however, if we cross paths and you interfere with my mission there will be consequences."

"Noted," Rory answers with the three of them leaving the lair for the last time.

"I will make sure they find the exit." Renee offers though he just found an excuse to leave Oliver and Black Siren some alone time.

"Finally, she left, I don't see how you put up with her for this long always whines and complains when she doesn't get her way like a crybaby. Now we can celebrate." E2 Laurel walks over to Oliver only for him to raise a hand up to stop her.

"Don't think just because of what happens that things are straight between you and me." He said in a serious tone still upset about what just transpired within his team.

She looks at him with confusion. "What do you mean? I told you that Prometheus was going to kill me, and that is why I did what I did."

"Yes, you said that, though at the same time your history on Earth-2 would suggest you had other reasons." Oliver reminds her.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Can you blame me if I don't entirely?"

E2 Laurel sighs sadly and looks up at Oliver. "No, I can't because, in my world, you've been dead for ten years now. I moved to Central City for a fresh start. That's where this happened, and from them, it was just one bad choice after another, and I guess once you let the darkness inside it never comes out, and now I am trapped in a parallel dimension, telling my sob story to the doppelganger of the man that- that I love."

Hearing her say, love, instead of loved surprise Oliver for he was sure that the flirting and getting back close to him was a part of her plan to distract him not base off actual feelings from her.

"You have to understand that I went I first came to this earth I had no idea you were alive and when Prometheus confirmed that to me, yes I went along with his plan without him knowing about my personal goal and that is to be reunited with you and see how you are like on this earth compare to you on my earth. I hope that I could develop a healthy relationship with you to where I could reveal the real me and that you would trust me so we could take down Prometheus together. Of course, no thanks to Felicity plans had to change, and I wasn't proud of showing you the dark side of me, but it's hard, not to..."

Soaking everything that she said, Oliver tells her, "So stop running. Face the darkness and know you don't have to do this alone."

"How does that work?" Laurel asks,

"First, you need to tell me everything that you know about Prometheus, everything, and then I keep you safe."

"And you're willing to do that why? I know I'm not this earth's Laurel, so why go through all this for me?" She looks him in the eyes that were trying to lie about his true feelings for her.

Having to keep his guard up to avoid getting hurt Oliver answers her saying, "Someone once told me that a circumstance could make something poison or nectar. What they meant was that we get to choose what we are, we get to choose who we are. If I am honest yes, I do miss Laurel Lance and you standing here pretty much a different version of her doesn't help from keeping my feelings for her intact. Just like her, I do believe there's good in you, but you have to prove that starting by telling me... Who are you?"

TBC

* * *

 **AN: I have to say FINALLY someone updated the character selection for the arrow section so now we can tag characters like E2 Laurel, Dinah, and Mckenna hall. Now, as far as the reviews that are wondering if Oliver/Laurel is the endgame in this story um yeah it's no Olicity.**

 **As you see this is where we see significant changes in this episode in this chapter as again, I try to show that if the writers had just let Oliver and Laurel be the primary focus and not letting Felicity be that character E2 Laurel had a better chance of switching sides. The plan is still to make this a short story especially with the lack of reviews so that I will have one or two more chapters left.**

 **Lastly, and I can't believe I feel like I have to do this if you don't prefer reading about a certain pairing don't go on someone's story with the pairing and post negative comments about the author, it's one thing to disagree like adults but just bashing the writer is not cool at all. Went and saw that on my friend's Phillipe363's story featuring Oliver/Tina so I felt the need to say something.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media._

After the shakeup with his team and a serious talk with a particular new member, Oliver calls in Barry to have a significant conversation about Black Siren arrival on this earth. While he gains a better understanding of Earth 2 Laurel, Oliver still wasn't sure about fully trusting her despite the change of sides.

With Wild Dog at home after making sure the former members of the team left while finding out from Rory that just because he's gone didn't mean he side with Felicity, Oliver and Black Siren waits for Barry to show up.

Rushing inside, Barry makes it saying, "Hey, I got your message it seems urgent..." Barry's eyes go wide from seeing Earth 2 Laurel standing and waving at him.

"Hi Red, I would say it is good to see you out of prison cell, but that would be lying. Lucky for you, it's not my wrath you have to deal with." She greets him with sarcasm and points over to Oliver, who glares at her to stop before giving the same expression to Barry.

"Oliver I can tell that you are upset." Barry begins to make his case.

"That's an understatement considering what has transpired recently." Oliver folds his arms ready to hear the speedster reasoning for not mention about him not saying his former girlfriend doppelganger is stuck on this earth.

"When this version of Laurel shows up we were just as shock as you. We chose not to tell you about her because she isn't our Laurel, not to mention it was around Laurel's death so we figure telling you that would have made it worse." Barry explains quickly.

"I get that you were looking out for my well-being, but due to your decision Prometheus somehow found a way to break her out and convince her to join her cause." Oliver could tell Barry was sincere with his team's choice yet it still upset him that he had no knowledge about her.

"Side note he did threaten to kill me if I didn't." Black Siren points out trying to take the heat off of her.

"Now that's a load of crap, considering you sided with Zoom before coming to our earth and attacked us which is why you ended lock up in the pipeline." Barry reminded her of their battle when Zoom and his army of metahumans from Earth 2 attacked Central City.

"I don't recall you telling me that part of the story during our chat." Oliver looks back at Black Siren with a confuse expression his face.

"To be fair, I'm more of a bad girl, not my fault and that might of slip my mind to mention that detail." Black Siren pouts in an innocent like matter hoping Oliver wouldn't get too mad at her. Almost the same as her reasonable to join Prometheus, Zoom could of kill her if she didn't do what he asked. Granted she can hold her own in a fight, the evil in her would rather not take chances, unlike her Earth 1 counterpart.

Sighing to his self, Oliver says to her, "You not coming clean about your alliance is making me think that part of me is right and you're planning on betraying me. If what you told me is true and that you are willing to change you need to start coming clean about stuff like that especially when the others find out about you."

Black Siren rolls her eyes at this. "Fine boy scout. Do I at least get a reward for being a good girl for now?" Oliver slightly blushes at the flirtiness from her while Barry looks away feeling uncomfortable.

"As far as you go, Barry, I won't get too harsh on you cause you already making up for your flashpoint mistake though this doesn't mean I'm entirely okay with you keeping this from me. If the role reversed, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me holding information about an another version of someone you care a secret." Oliver said to Barry in a way to not kick him while he's down.

Nervously Barry asks him, "Does this mean I have to take another arrow to the back?" referring to their first training session together when Oliver manage to put an arrow on his back.

"You shot him?" Black Siren raise an eyebrow at him.

"It was part of his training and no not today though a makeup session as payback should teach you a thing or two," Oliver smirks, making Barry even more nervous but chuckle a bit until he realizes they were alone. "Where's Felicity and the others?"

"Boy scout here remind the annoying blonde who runs this camp, so she quit along with the nerd and ragdoll." Black Siren cheers while Barry looks at Oliver in disbelief. "Is she serious?"

"Yes, it's true. I understand that you and Felicity have a close friendship and since you are not around it doesn't make sense, but for the longest time Felicity had challenged my authority and shown that she was a hypocrite when it came to us ever since we came back to face Darhk. I was just too blind to see it at first, but no more we can't work together like this." Oliver answers without a bit of regret in his voice.

Barry was aware the relationship between the two hadn't been the same since Felicity called off the wedding, he had no idea it was this bad.

"I have to respect that; it sucks but in a way I was blind too when it came to Iris with all the signs that we aren't meant together," Barry whispered remember when he came back from the Flashpoint timeline that Iris change her mind about wanting a relationship with him for his action. Though they manage to patch things up, especially with her now in danger of Savitar, Barry has since put his feelings for her on the back burner.

"From what I have seen and heard during the Dominator attack moving on hasn't been that hard with Kara around," Oliver smirks again with this time Barry blushing. When Kara return to help out against the Dominators, she and Barry grew closer and thanks to Cisco she could appear on their earth if need be.

"Anyways not that I would love to talk about my love life I still have substantial business in Central City. Again I'm sorry about not telling you about Black Siren." Barry extends his hand though to his surprise Oliver gives him a brotherly hug.

"Water under the bridge." They quickly end the hug with Barry and Black Siren saying a short bye to each other before he flashes out of the lair.

"Siren."

"Red."

"You know you both are going to have to move past what happen," Oliver said to Black Siren.

"We will see about that." The two gaze into each other eyes for a second when Thea enters the room alongside a free Diggle. "Did Barry just come through here because I saw a red blur just now."

Thea sees what look like Laurel standing right next to her brother. "Laurel?" Thea questions knowing that she had talked to her on the phone but seeing how she look in person she wasn't too sure.

"Thea. Diggle." Black Siren greets them.

"Wait, Diggle, how are you out of jail?" Oliver asks surprisingly.

"Apparently Chase received information from an anonymous source that helped clear my name, so I became free to go. Speaking of the unknown person, where are Felicity and the others?" Diggle gets straight to the point. Oliver takes a deep breath for he is in for a long story to share to both Thea and Diggle.

"I will need to pop popcorn for this." Black Siren quips.

After explaining recent events, Thea felt conflicted for awhile she was okay with Felicity, she didn't feel the need to shed a tear over her leaving considering she felt the relationship between her and Ollie was a bit toxic since the breakup. As far as Black Siren she isn't sure how to feel about that issue. Diggle, on the other hand, did not like what he heard.

"I can't believe you just let her walk out like that and allowing her to join the team without consulting us!" Diggle confronts Oliver about his actions.

"Let me remind you that Felicity chose to take the high road along with Curtis and Rory. As far as Black Siren goes, she had intel that we could use on Prometheus and right now she's earning a chance at redemption." Oliver argues, not really in the mood to have this debate again.

"How you know she's not playing you, man?"

"What is with you and Felicity with that question, I'm giving her a chance and like I said if she were going to betray us I would think she would have done so already!"

"You know what some things just don't change with you. Our Laurel or not, she's always been your blind spot!"

"Watch it." Oliver gets into Diggle's face.

"Now you're defending her not surprising." Diggle stares him down.

"Guys this isn't helping anything." Thea chimes in hoping to keep the two from fighting.

"She's right, trust me or not I want revenge on Prometheus, so I'm willing to put my difference to the side to aid the team." Black Siren said in a calm tone seeing how the argument was upsetting Thea.

"The last thing I'm doing is trusting someone who looks like the woman who died because of me, and I will be damn if I fall for this same type of trap again." Diggle point at her before Oliver stands in front of him again.

"The decision has already been made and as I told Felicity my authority would not keep getting undermined, while I allow opinions I won't tolerate this team to go on the jump on Oliver every time he makes a decision game. You choose Diggle, you in or out?"

After a second to think, Diggle answers saying, "I'm out. While I won't be teaming with you directly, I will join my wife with running Argus. That way when she turns her back on you, we will be ready to take her in." Diggle glares at Black Siren.

"and if she proves you wrong?" A disappointed Oliver questions only for Diggle to look at Oliver one last time as he leaves the room. Now it's Thea turn to make a choice.

"What about you Thea? No matter what you chose, that won't change our relationship." Oliver assures her for he didn't want to put pressure on his sister over something like this.

"While I'm not sure how to feel about Laurel's look alike, I'm with you Ollie. It will take time for me to trust her though." Thea answers honestly as the memories of her time with Earth 1 Laurel came to mind.

"Completely understandable sis." Oliver smiles and the two share a hug. When they ended their hug, Black Siren step in to talk to Thea.

"Listen I know that I don't have the relationship with you as my doppelganger had, but I do hope I can in time gain you and your brother's trust and maybe recreate that bond. In my world, I didn't have Sara as my sister, so I don't know what having one is like." She extends her hand out surprising Thea and even Oliver.

"Let's just take it one day at a time I suppose." Thea accepts the handshake and nods to her. Once she said her goodbye, Black Siren notice that Oliver was glancing at her strangely. "What?"

"Wasn't expecting you to reveal about being an only child to Thea especially when you haven't told me about it."

"What's the fun in giving all the details. Plus, isn't the girlfriend's job to make a great impression on the boyfriend's sister?"

Oliver couldn't believe his ears just then. "Boyfriend?"

Black Siren smiles and walks over him seductively. "Come on Ollie the way you acted when you saw me return not to mention you stood up for me; you're into me just like I'm into you."

"I thought you were Laurel from this earth and yes I did stand up for you because I have to believe that there is the Laurel I know in you and I'm hoping it will come. Regardless that doesn't indicate feelings I have for you." Oliver half lies, while he most certainly didn't have the same feelings for her compared to his Laurel, he can't help but feel drawn to Black Siren and found her highly attractive. The problem was the trust issue as well as the voice in his head saying that in a way he is betraying Laurel if he goes down the route.

"Are you sure about that, because your body language speaks otherwise." She bites her lip now directly on Oliver's body.

"Don't try to play mind games with me." Oliver tries not to look into her eyes.

"Who playing games? You are the one who won't admit that you are growing feelings for me. I know I'm from another earth, but the only difference is the paths we have taken it's like fate allow us to have a second chance." She said with passion in her voice and got close to Oliver's face to kiss him.

Realizing he needed to get out of this position, Oliver comes up with an excuse to stop the moment. "I have mayor business to take care of. We talk about the decision on telling Lance and your future later."

Black Siren groans in frustration as Oliver slides away from her but smirks and says as he leaves, "Playing the stubborn game huh, fine. However, if your Laurel is one thing like me, I don't take things slow for I close my eyes and I jump but in my case the more aggressive way."

It was at that moment that Oliver knew that he is in trouble.

TBC

* * *

 **Honestly I wasn't sure if I was going to update this story and even now I don't know how long it will go but here's something I guess. To those who wonder how I feel about the S5 finale and S5 in general here's how I feel. I thought the S5 finale was the best that Arrow had produced and the season, in general, was better than S3 and S4 though I honestly can't say it was my favorite due to flaws in the season for example how they wrote Black Siren's character which was the reason why I started writing this.**

 **Now to the story at hand. I felt the need to have Oliver and Barry talk about the issue of keeping Black Siren a secret to eliminate the plot hole of them not having the conversation at all. The decision to have Diggle leave the team came from the fact that at times he seems too much on Felicity side more than he is on Oliver, so I wanted to expose that and to follow up on my opinion that the lair was starting to have way too many people in it. For those who feel Oliver should have been harsher, I prefer writing him as someone who wants to be fair but at the same time no longer putting up with the bs he has dealt with from his team in the past seasons.**

 **Lastly Black Siren/Green Arrow part of the chapter, now as much as the urge to have the two become official came to mind I think it fits both characters by having Oliver slowly warm up to the idea of being with E2 Laurel with her already wanting to jump Oliver creating that tension between the two.**


	5. End

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

Time Skip

 _"My name is Oliver Queen, and right now I'm currently in bed with the Earth 2 version of the love of my life. You might ask yourself how did I end up in this position. Well to allow the legacy of Black Canary to continue, I didn't become something else, I embraced someone else."_

Oliver Queen has been working consistently since losing some of his teammates and gaining valuable information on Prometheus and his identity. Thanks to Black Siren's cooperation Oliver now knows that Prometheus is Adrian Chase, his district attorney, who out for revenge against Oliver for killing his father some time ago. Oliver also finds out later that Prometheus recruits a meta-human named Tina Boland who just so happens to have the Canary cry as well, which meant working double time to come up with a plan to stop Adrian before he makes his next move.

"Oh, boy scout." The familiar voice of Dinah, Black Siren's real name that she instead goes by instead of Laurel, disrupts Oliver's train of thought.

"What do you want Dinah I am busy right now." Oliver kept his focus away from her, making Dinah frown at him.

"You are always busy when it comes to me, like when are we going to have some you and me time?" She wraps her arms around his shoulders hoping to steal his attention.

This behavior was another problem that Oliver was dealing with currently. Ever since Dinah claim that she was going to pursue Oliver romantically, it's been harder for Oliver to deny the growing feeling that is forming. The issue with this in Oliver's case is one not entirely sure if he can trust her to stay on the road to redemption and two, could he end up betraying his earth's Laurel memories by giving in to Dinah's desires. It doesn't help that he confessed his love for her when he thought she was his Laurel.

"Dinah, Adrian is still out there and could strike at any time with Tina now part of his plan. Now is not the time for your games." Oliver warns in an annoyed tone.

She rolls her eyes at the tough act Oliver continues to display. "I told you a thousand times this isn't a game, I want you, Oliver. Besides, I can handle that cheap knockoff anytime I want, and I do not doubt that you will take Chase down since I gave you all the secrets that I knew about that manic."

"and if Adrian is everything you told me, he will surely have a backup plan for in case you turn on him and reveal his plans. Therefore, we need to stay focus until we take him down once and for all." Oliver argues only receive a slow clap from Dinah.

"Ladies and gents another boy scout speech from yours truly." She announces sarcastically.

At this point, Oliver faces her, getting irritated by her behavior. "How are you not taking any of this seriously!? You are aware of what Chase has done, and what he's capable of, you even told me he threatened you."

Of course, Dinah knew how dangerous Adrian could be, the same man who after breaking her out of Star Labs force her to work with him or else he would kill her. While she was capable of handling herself against him, Dinah would instead team up with Oliver than to try to take on both Chase and Tina. "Yes I am aware of both facts, but stressing out isn't going to solve anything for you just proving that he's getting in your head."

"So what exactly do you propose then?" He turns and folds his arms waiting to hear her response.

"It's simple. Just relax." Dinah smirks.

"Just as I was about to consider taking you seriously." Oliver begins to get back to work until Dinah speaks up again.

"I'm for real, you are too tense and need to release that stress. Lucky for you I know how to relieve that out of you."

Oliver sighs from hearing the truth. He is stress out dealing with Chase, even more than when he had to deal with Slade on mirakuru. "Okay then, humor me."

"Me and you, one on one, in a sparring match," Dinah responds and does a boxing-like stance.

The sight causes Oliver to chuckle in disbelief. "You can't be serious, that's your idea of helping me relax?"

"Yep. Don't act like you wouldn't be satisfied with a good workout unless you scare that I will embarrass you?" Dinah challenge knowing full well that if he's anything like his earth two doppelganger, he won't refuse a playful competition like this.

Lucky for her Oliver does fall one step closer to her trap. "The sad part of this discussion right now is the fact that I know you are playing me... but if it means getting you off my back than I accept your challenge."

Dinah cheers proudly in her mind. "Great just give me a second to change into more appropriate attire."

"Fine but hurry up I don't have all day," Oliver tells her as she quickly leaves the room to get change. He couldn't understand how the more he's around her, the harder it is to resist her. Sure the two are on better turns compare to before yet at any moment she could betray him. On the other hand, he did make it clear that his goal was to help Dinah to bring back that light that he knows is inside her and if that happens Dinah could be a helpful ally with Diggle and Felicity gone and Thea being part-time. As far as the idea of them together goes, Oliver couldn't lie and say he hasn't thought about it, though multiple factors are keeping him from going that route with her.

"Okay, I'm ready." the voice of Dinah snaps him out of his thoughts. When he goes to face her, Oliver becomes shocked by her choice of attire.

"You like?" She asks innocent win before doing a spin to show off her outfit, which consist of a black leather swimsuit looking outfit and fishnet stocking.

Seeing Dinah wear those fishnet stocking reminds Oliver of the time Laurel wore something similar at a Halloween party years ago. "I will say that outfit is more of a direction that will not help your chances," Oliver said despite the fact the attire was giving him thoughts he shouldn't be having.

"We will see for I was thinking of debuting a new look. Therefore, this attire will be a test run." Dinah explains stepping on to the mat.

Oliver follows her and mumbles, "I don't know if I want that wardrobe to pass the test or not." The spar starts off with attempts of punching and blocking from between the two. Realizing that they were evening match at this stage, Dinah decides to take it up a notch by adding some kicks with Oliver being prepared for as he would in any battle. At one point, Dinah goes for a stiff swinging kick where Oliver, with enough focus from his LOA training, catches and brings her down to the grown and follows up with taking her arms to put her in a hold.

"Nice one." She grunts trying to break out of his hold, which is lowkey turning her on.

Oliver smirks and says, "You should see me when I'm trying."

"Cocky much?" Dinah questions for she hasn't seen this side of Oliver as of late, though she doesn't have any complaints.

"It's not cocky when I can back it up. Might as well give up now _Siren_." The way Oliver says, Siren, was meant to be in a playful mocking tone as he felt his self-loosen up from the battle. However, for Dinah, it made get aroused to where she realizes the position that she's current gives her an opportunity to take this spar to another level.

Slowly Dinah begins to raise her rear in a cat-like matter to where it right on Oliver's crotch and begins rubs up against it. Oliver quickly notices this for he starts to feel his friend down there getting hard. "What are you doing?" He demands, losing the confidence in his tone.

Dinah turns and gives a seductive expression that involves a lip bite from her. "Catching you off guard."

Before Oliver could figure out what she meant, she slams her head back at him causing a stun Oliver to let go and get roll over on the ground with Dinah now on top of him.

"Looks like I win." Dinah smiles proudly.

"You cheated," Oliver growls, not understanding how he allowed what just happen to take place.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dinah claims, but Oliver isn't buying the act one bit.

"Don't act innocent, you know full well I had you down if it wasn't for your teasing."

"Who said I was teasing?"

"Whatever, now get off of me." Oliver orders for she has him pinned down on the mat.

"Why should I? Besides, I like being on top and since I won we get to do what I want to do." Dinah plan is finally coming through as she knows it's an only matter of time until Oliver gives in to her.

"What exactly do you want Dinah." Oliver has a gut feeling what the answer is, and with the way Dinah is on him right his willpower might not be strong enough to refuse at this point.

"You know what I want, and I want it now." She purrs leaning in closer to his face.

"Tell me what you want," Oliver responds almost in a whisper as his body starts to betray him when Dinah lets go of his arms allowing his hands to roam freely from her back.

No longer wanting to wait any longer, feeling the pent-up frustration building between the two, Dinah tells him with a mix of passion and lust in her voice, "I want you, Oliver."

As if it was a trigger word, Oliver push back all his fears and doubts away and proceeds to grab her butt causing Dinah the moan before the two former lovers of each other's earth share an aggressive but passionate kiss. For Oliver and Dinah, this wasn't just a kiss base off sexual frustration from the flirting and teasing but also the deep feelings they had for the other. With Oliver losing his earth's Laurel right after she confessed that he was the love of his life while Dinah lost her earth's Oliver due to him not surviving the shipwreck leaving her to take a dark path. Now faith seems to have them destine for them to be together despite being from different universes.

* * *

*Later that evening*

After their heated spar, which went a few rounds, Oliver and Dinah took a peaceful nap together without worrying about anyone walking in on them. Later Oliver is the first to wake up and witness a content smile on Dinah's face as she continues to sleep, reminding him of a nightmare he had of where he wakes up to Laurel, and it didn't end well. As he goes into deep thought, Dinah moans softly and slowly wakes up to see her lover lost in thought.

"You okay?" She asks him, to his surprise, with a caring tone.

Snapping out his thoughts, Oliver sighs and says, "I'm just having questions going through my head like is this a dream and if so was it wrong to do what we just did?"

Dinah figure as much considering how long it took to get Oliver to give in to her advances. The reason why didn't feel as guilty is that her Oliver died a long time ago so she had plenty of time to grieve. When Oliver told her about his time in the alternative reality where he realized that his Laurel is the love of his life, Dinah's drive to win Oliver increase for she knows they couldn't fully replace their doppelganger but they could have a fresh start with each other.

"I'm glad that my performance got you thinking that you are in dreamland but no this is real. As far as your other question no, it's not. Just because we came from different universe doesn't mean there is a rule saying we can't be together. We both lost the loves of lives, and I admit when I first came here with Zoom I wasn't expecting to cross your path, though once I learn that you survive, I already knew the endgame was to find a way to be with you and be at your side. Like I know my doppelganger would have." She expresses in a sincere tone and rubs the side of Oliver's face, relaxing him a bit.

"I can't deny that when you first showed up, assuming you were the Laurel I lost, my endgame was to tell you what I should have said before you died that you are the love of my life. I was fooling myself thinking me and Felicity could work when the final days I had with Laurel made me realize those feelings never did go away. Even when I found out that you were another Laurel I couldn't help but be drawn to you because I miss Laurel so much and you in a way are like her. I know I told you that I was scared of betraying Laurels memory, but I also didn't want you to think that I would be with you just because." Oliver explains hoping that Dinah understands his reasoning for not pursuing her.

"I understand Ollie." She began to say until Oliver speaks up again.

"Though maybe when we finally put an end to Chase, maybe we can talk about the idea of us." He offers with a smile.

Dinah smiles widely and responds saying, "I would like that a lot." before the two lean towards each and share a gentle kiss.

Later on, the duo of Green Arrow and Black Siren, with the help of Speedy, would later go on to defeat Prometheus and Tina in a hard-fought battle. With both foes now lock up in Argus, Oliver helps Dinah get to settle in her new life and eventually officially start their relationship to where they protect Star city together and forever.

Fin.

* * *

 **An: Okay this is the final chapter for this story. Reason being is because this was just therapy fix for episode 5x10, and I wasn't planning on it to be a long-term story. Therefore, I wanted to bring some closure to this since I still like the idea of E1 Oliver with E2 Laurel even though we most likely won't see it happen at this point. I would have probably gone further, but with how Arrow has been as of late I haven't been entirely motivated to do a lot of Cw content, I still got a few ideas I want to do but other than those I'm not sure about writing anymore Cw Arrowverse stuff.**

 **Now I know some people are going to say that Oliver gave in to Dinah's advances to quickly, but let's be real, she's pretty much Laurel, but a bad girl in her. Oliver in this story was still in love with her, and do you believe that he could easily resist her this long?**

 **So I hope this last piece was good for you all and be sure to check out my other content if you like.**


End file.
